


These Are Ours

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Series: I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Moon, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips as sweet as raspberry wine, I’m drunk on your whiskey eyes when they look into mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are Ours

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! SO! It's been crazy. I promise I'm not trying to be one of 'those' authors that only updates once a damn year. Anyways! Mating rituals! Full moons! Voyeurism! Flower Crowns! Because who doesn't love flower crowns? (Yes, I actually did research on flowers about the meanings of the flowers.) I hope you all enjoy it and as usual leave me some feedback!!! 
> 
> Title from the song Sway by Blue October from the album Sway. If you haven't heard this album yet, do yourself a favor and check it out. It's gorgeous.

Stiles woke the morning after his wedding to sunlight streaming through his window. His bare backside was warmed by its heat and his front was warmed by his husband, who was nestled close to his chest. He smiled as he looked down at Derek’s sleeping face. He listened closely to his heartbeat which told him that he was still asleep.

                Stiles lay there, on his side, looking at Derek for what felt like forever. He listened to his heartbeat, followed the delicate curve of his cheekbone, the soft sweep of his eyelashes where they rested against his cheeks. He watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Stiles wondered silently at how he ever lived his life without Derek Hale in it. How he never could again.

                He was suddenly overwhelmed by such a strong emotion that he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He heard Derek gasp beside him and then inhale sharply, heard his heartbeat accelerate and smelled the sweet smell of love and adoration that poured off of him, their scents mixing to create something heady and strong, something that could never be washed away.

                Derek shifted and curled his arm around Stiles’ waist. He stretched up and searched for Stiles’ lips with his own and was met greedily. They shared lazy morning kisses and small touches for Stiles didn’t know how long until something hit him like a ton of bricks on the inside. He felt like the air had been punched out of him. For a moment, he lay in shocked silence. Then it happened again. And then again. And again. He stilled and waited for the ripples, one right after the next to roll through his stomach. His face split in a grin that he couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to.

                He opened his eyes and looked at his husband.

                “DEREK,” he said excitedly.

                “Are they moving? Their heartbeats just accelerated. All of them.”

                Stiles excitedly grabbed for Derek’s hand and placed it on his stomach.

                “OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD!” Stiles yelled.

                Derek looked stricken. Like he would cry. And then, Stiles smelled the salt, watched the tears roll down Derek’s face.

                “They’re so strong,” he said.

                Stiles smiled a small smile and nodded vigorously.

                Derek let out a wracking sob and kissed Stiles’ stomach every time one of the cubs kicked again. He lay his cheek against Stiles’ skin and inhaled sharply.

                “I can hear them. I can hear them moving.”

                Stiles carded his hand through Derek’s hair and pulled him up to kiss him deeply and surely. He left no room for doubt or question in Derek’s mind. This was what he wanted. This was what he was born for and this was what he lived for.

                Stiles smiled up at Derek.

                “I love you,” He said.

                Derek smiled down at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

                “And I love you.”

                “The full moon is tonight.”

                Derek’s grin grew so wide, Stiles thought it would split his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

                Stiles stood on the edge of the preserve just outside the house that he now shared with his husband. He looked out at the trees, the forest and the colors of the setting sun. He took a deep breath and smelled the pine needles and the grass.

                Somewhere in the distance he could make out the individual scents of his pack; sandalwood and cotton, Scott; Jasmine and vanilla, Allison; Cinnamon, Erica; Lavender and pine, Isaac; Apples, Boyd; Lemon and Verbena; Lydia; Peppermint, Jackson. He could smell smoke, leather and musk. Derek.

                He wondered what he smelled like to the others. Had always wondered but never asked. As he felt Derek’s arms wind themselves around him from behind, he let the question spill out.

                “What do I smell like?” he asked.

                “Ginger snaps,” Derek answered automatically.

                “You didn’t even think about that,” Stiles scolded.

                “Stiles, I have been following your scent for three years. I knew it the moment I first smelled it and I would know it anywhere now.”

                Stiles was quiet and pensive for a long time. Derek pulled him close and nuzzled his nose in the crook where his neck met his shoulder.

                “Except right here,” he said, pulling Stiles’ shirt back to reveal the teeth marks that had scarred over where Derek bit him, “Right here you smell like me.”

                Stiles turned in Derek’s arms and nuzzled into his neck, a mirror of Derek.

                “And tonight you’ll smell like me.”

                “Yes, yes I will,” Derek said with a small smile.

                “My mom loved Ginger Snaps. She used to make them for me all the time when I was a kid. They’re my favorite because they remind me of her.”

                Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead and held him close for a moment.

                “Come on, they’re waiting for us.”

                Stiles and Derek made their way back to the house where they met the rest of the pack. Allison, Scott and Isaac had made dinner. Steak, salad, shrimp, baked potatoes, a huge fruit bowl, a platter of vegetables, water, and sweet lemon tea. They stuffed themselves full while waiting for the moon to come out.

                Stiles felt like he was completely on edge. He wanted to rip his clothes off and run. That and getting Derek out of his clothes as quickly as possible. And then doing all the naked things with him. As many times as he possibly could. Stiles needed to derail that train before everyone around him knew his thoughts and intentions. Derek was already giving him the side eye and a smirk.

                When the moon rose over the horizon and Derek deemed it the appropriate time, the wolves and their humans made their way outside to the woods. Deaton was waiting for them. The pack lined up at the tree line and waited for Deaton to speak.

                “Good evening everyone,” Deaton started, “as you all know, there is a ritual to be performed to link an alpha pair. They need to be in direct moonlight, the pack needs to be present and there are certain elements that need to be utilized. There is a clearing in the woods where the moon will be directly overhead an hour from now. You all need to be there, even the human members. Where are the rest of your pack members, Derek?”

                “All are accounted for,” Derek said.

                “No, Derek. I count three who are missing. By the names Argent, McCall and Stilinski.”

                Derek rolled his eyes and Allison pulled out her phone.

                “You may go,” Deaton said, “One. Hour.”

                They ran. All of them. Ran into the forest, the wolves shifting into their beta forms as they went. Stiles ran ahead of Derek, crashing through trees and plants as he went. He tore his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants as he ran, eventually stripping out of those as well and leaving them behind. He heard the satisfying sound of denim ripping and turned to look behind him at Derek who was now wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and his wedding band.

                They reached the clearing and as Stiles turned to face Derek, he barreled into him, wrapping his arms around him and crashing to the ground. Derek nipped his neck below his ear and nuzzled into him. Stiles scraped his nails down Derek’s back, spreading his legs to accommodate his husband. He arched his back to rub against Derek as he continued to nip and nuzzle at his neck before he finally, mercifully lifted his lips to Stiles’.

                Stiles moaned into the kiss as Derek slipped is tongue into his mouth. He rolled his hips against Derek, silently begging for Derek to strip him and end his misery.

                “Derek, Derek, please,” he panted.

                “Shhh. Shhh. You’re okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you. I love you. God, Stiles I love you so much.”

                Stiles arched his back, rubbing hard and frantic against Derek. He came with a shout just a second afterward, soiling his shorts. He panted hard as he reached a hand between their bodies to rub Derek thorough his boxer shorts. Derek followed him over the edge into oblivion. They lay tangled together for a moment before Stiles smirked up at Derek.

                “That was hot. I’ll race you to the pond,” he said, pushing Derek off of him and rolling to his feet.

                Derek chased him to the pond, jumping in after him and swimming hard to the center to catch up with him. He caught him and wrapped him up in his arms, turning him so they were facing each other. Stiles’ eyes lingered over every feature on Derek’s face, eventually settling on his lips, which Derek eagerly put to work.

                “There’s so much I want to say to you right now,” Derek told him.

                “Save it for the pack,” Stiles teased.

                “At least our underwear will be sort of clean,” Derek chuckled.

                “Aren’t we supposed to be naked for this?” Stiles asked.

                “Yes.”

                “That doesn’t make you a bit uncomfortable?”

                “Stiles, I’m the alpha. You will soon be the alpha as well. We don’t keep anything from our pack. Nothing. Not our bodies, not our love, our fights or…”

                “Not sex?”

                “It’s part of the ceremony.”

                Stiles groaned.

                “You didn’t tell me that.”

                “Would it have stopped you from doing this?”

                “Absolutely not. There’s nothing in this world that I want more than you.”

                “Then it doesn’t matter. When it comes down to it, it’ll just be me and you. It will always be me and you.”

                Stiles smiled and kissed Derek lightly on the lips. He heard Scott howling from a distance.

                “Time to go,” Derek said.

                “Race you,” Stiles told him.

                They made it to the center of the clearing just in time to see Deaton finish setting up. A jar of mountain ash in his hand, a small table set up with rope,  a pitcher of water, a jar of something green and two flower crowns with numerous kinds of flowers, four purple ones and a white one. There was another jar on the table filled with something that looked suspiciously like Wolfsbane.

                “Derek, Stiles, would you please step in front of me here and remove your remaining clothing?”

                Stiles and Derek stepped to stand in front of Deaton and stripped out of their boxers.

                Deaton uncapped the jar holding the mountain ash and spread a circle around Derek and Stiles.

                “Would the wolves of the pack please step forward and form a circle around the alpha pair?” Deaton asked.

                Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd and Erica stepped into the clearing and formed a ring of bodies around Derek and Stiles. Deaton nodded and they clasped hands in the circle. Erica started the mating chant that Deaton had taught her in the days leading up to the ritual. They had to say it five times. Once for each wolf member of the pack. Erica started, being the only female wolf.

                “By the light of the full moon, we come together as one to accept the bond of our alpha to his mate.”

                Boyd was the next to join the chant, holding Erica’s right hand in his left. Then Isaac, Scott and Jackson. As the circle completed, the mountain ash that separated them burst into flames forming a ring of fire between the alpha and his mate and the wolf embers of their pack. It burned for roughly fifteen seconds before burning out and leaving no barrier between the seven people in the middle of the clearing.

                “Would the human members please step forward?” Deaton called.

                Allison, Chris, Lydia, Melissa and John all stepped forward and formed a circle around the wolves. They joined hands and repeated the chant that the wolves had said. Once for each member. The humans stepped into the spaces left between the wolves. They formed a tight circle around their alpha and his mate, each putting one hand on Stiles and the other on Derek.

                Deaton slathered a green gel onto their hands and all over Derek and Stiles’ bodies. It smelled like Aloe Vera and reminded Stiles of sun burns.

                “Aloe, for healing, protection and affection. This binds the pack to the alpha pair. Do you promise to respect, obey and love the Alpha’s mate as you do the Alpha himself?”

                “We do,” the pack chanted in unison. Stiles felt a chill run up his spine as the promise of family and protection course through him. He locked eyes with Derek and saw the promise mirrored in his eyes.

                “Derek and Stiles will now exchange their vows,” Deaton said.

                The pack removed their hands from Derek and Stiles’ bodies and move back, hands still clasped. Deaton placed one flower crown on Stiles’ head and the other on Derek’s. As he moved, he spoke.

                “Eldeweiss symbolizes your devotion to each other, Heliotrope symbolizes eternal love, Lavender represents virtue,” he dropped the first crown onto Stiles’ head as he spoke, “Myrtle represents marriage and true love, and the Violet represents devotion, loyalty and faithfulness. By the light of the apex of the moon, Derek and Stiles, make your vows.”

                Stiles stared at Derek for a moment before remembering that he was supposed to speak first as the mate accepting the alpha’s bond. He took his hands in his own and began to speak.

                “From the moment I met you, you infuriated me. I’ve heard from numerous sources in my life that you only get really pissed at the people you love the most. From day one, I have been lost to you. Everything you are is everything I am, everything I want and everything I hope to be. From the first time I saw you, I forgot what it was like to live without you. From the first time you kissed me, I never wanted to know again. From this day on, I am yours, body and soul. I will love you, protect you, fight with you and for you. I will die for you if it comes to that. I vow from this day forward I will not know what it is like to live without you. If your last day should come before mine, I will make it mine as well,” as Stiles finished speaking he heard sniffles from the pack around him and smelled the tears as the fell. Derek smiled at him as he looked at Stiles.

                When Derek started speaking, it was not what Stiles had thought it would be.

                “Lips as sweet as raspberry wine, I’m drunk on your whiskey eyes when they look into mine. Sometimes I don’t know what I’m going to do. I never knew love, until I knew you. You are the beginning and you are the end. I never want to live without you ever again. To love and protect, keep and respect. You are forever and I will follow you wherever. Because there’s nothing I want more than to stay drunk in your eyes and never say goodbye. I love you, Stiles.”

                Deaton poured the water into the jar holding the wolfsbane, dunked the rope in the jar and looked to Stiles and Derek who nodded simultaneously. Deaton wound the rope around their combined wrists. Stiles flinched momentarily at the burn, which soon faded into a dull ache.

                “Stiles, it’s time to return the claim,” Deaton said.

                Stiles took a deep breath and pulled Derek close to him. He kissed him softly on the lips, pulling him closer all the time. He felt his fangs lengthening in response to the stirring in his groin. He nuzzled his face into Derek’s neck, opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the chorded muscle between his neck and shoulder. He felt the change come automatically although he knew that the link was not yet permanent.

                Derek growled, a low rumble that started in his chest and rolled out of his mouth. The growl soon turned into a howl that the wolves in the pack, including Stiles returned in earnest. Derek turned Stiles around roughly and Stiles had just enough time to see the backs of the parents retreating back into the woods and thank whatever deity existed that his dad wouldn’t be there to see this.

                Derek shoved his face into his neck and whispered a low “I love you,” before roughly pushing into Stiles’ body. There was no foreplay and no prep, and it was the hottest thing that had ever happened to Stiles in his life. And he got to fuck Derek Hale on a regular basis.

                It would have been embarrassing how short it was but Stiles was ready to get his husband and mate back home and in their bed away from everyone else. When he opened his eyes again it was to the collective gasp of the rest of the pack members.

                His eyes bled blood red. He let out a howl, the howl of the alpha.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on Tumblr: eemiamahdlo.tumblr.com


End file.
